


All Night

by dirty_diana



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Boo!





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maristu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maristu/gifts).



All Night by The Vamps featuring Matoma  
[Lyrics](https://genius.com/The-vamps-and-matoma-all-night-lyrics)  
Contains: Flashes of light between 1:08 and 1:13

vimeo password = scare leader

[all night](https://vimeo.com/298697201) from [Anonymous](https://vimeo.com/user65205541) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
